it started out with a kiss
by Monstruito
Summary: Mr. brightside esta deprimido, así que solo le queda pensar y ¿tener un amigo?.— Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.


**Naruto es de kishimoto. **

**n.** ya veis, que amo a Naruto y les juro que intenté, pero no pude evitar escribir de él. La canción es de _the killers_, y le va que ni pintada. Y mis dedos se movieron solos. fin.

* * *

**_mr. Brightside_**

.

.

Empieza con un beso.

Ya sabes, yo me había pasado mirándola desde el momento en que puse un pie en la casa de Sasuke. Sucede que yo nunca había visto una chica tan bonita, y eso que soy amigo de Ino Yamanaka. Y seguramente es por eso que me negué a ver la forma satelital en que ella miraba al bastardo. Esa mirada que podría seguirlo hasta el final de los tiempos- lo sé porque yo la miraba igual y ella no volteó a verme más de dos veces. Seguramente no fui nada elocuente cuando la saludé, porque me mareaba su presencia. queridos demonios vestidos de rosa.

Era pequeña. Sus ojos me ponían nervioso porque eran verdes y cuando intente besar a Hyuga Hinata había pensado que sus ojos eran muy pálidos y fue cuando decidí que ella no me gustaba. Como si eso se pudiera decidir realmente. Haruno Sakura tenía los ojos tan grandes que te sentías pequeño y el cabello tan rosa que parecía de dulce. Y era tan delgada que sus huesos se marcaban por debajo de su ropa desteñida.

Yo me sentí insulso a su lado. Yo solo era un rubio de ojos azules y palabrería barata. Solo un chico. Ella era la chica universal que sonreía como anciana y reía como niña.

El caso es que ella giro la botella. Y la botella me apunto a mí y seguramente yo sonreí tan grande que tuve toda la pinta de psicópata acosador y Sasuke bufó y yo estaba gritando por dentro porque era demasiado bueno. Porque no soy un sujeto acostumbrado a la suerte y ya era hora de que el karma me la devolviera y entonces ella me besó, con cara de no tener más remedio, roja hasta la raíz de su cabello rosa. Duró como dos segundos y fue jodidamente bueno.

(Aquí debo agregar que el karma es una perra ardida.)

.

Yo no había pensado en el amor realmente. No me había planteado que pasaría cuando una chica con ojos satelitales y cuerpo de niña se apareciera de repente caminando ligera y se guardara mi corazón en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y me volviera el mundo boca abajo.

(Hablo con este tono decadente porque estoy deprimido ahora, un poco. No se nota porque sigo sonriendo- porque yo siempre sonrío, como esos muñecos- pero Sasuke lo sabe porque he dejado de gritar y mover las manos frenéticamente al hablar de cualquier cosa. )

Yo era un idiota que apenas prestaba atención cuando las chicas lloraban por alguna tontería como que hubieran cortado con ellas o algo así. Yo no creía que algo pudiera dolerme más que cuando apenas pasaba el metro y estaba solo.

Resulta que no era cierto y coño como duele esa mierda. dolía tanto que quería reír histéricamente y llorar luego y romper algo y gritar y yo solo seguía sonriendo porque eso es lo que siempre había hecho. El señor positivo.

.

Y la gente pensó que por juntarme demasiado con Sasuke se me había pegado el laconismo.

.

Pasó así: Haruno Sakura entra. Sakura Haruno me besa. Sakura Haruno me ve otro día y de alguna manera terminamos hablando de bob dylan y otras cosas intrascendentes (o totalmente importantes) en su apartamento. Haruno Sakura me besa un poco más. Sakura Haruno logra de alguna manera conseguir lo que quería.

(Su nombre es Sasuke.)

Que mierda.

.

(Dime que no tengo derecho a estar deprimido y te aplastare la cabeza.)

.

Sasuke da una calada al cigarrillo que tiene entre los dedos. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y suelta el humo lentamente. Yo estoy al otro lado de la habitación con los demás y finjo que no me entero de ellos. (Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura y Sasuke. Como la habitación de una chica emo.) Sakura toma la muñeca de Sasuke y da otra larga calada- (yo solía llamarla Sakura-chan, pero deje de hacerlo para que no doliera demasiado.) Sasuke es un bastardo, pero se deja besar y se pierden en la habitación de atrás y a mí me cuesta respirar. Pero sigo con una sonrisa. Y tú no podrías entender, _no deberías entender_. pero si lo haces –y lo odio- porque los celos los siente todo el mundo y me está costando no llorar- soy del tipo de personas que llora a solas y bajo las mantas. Como si estuviera bien llorar ahí, porque lo está. Pero no. Porque te ahogas entre las mantas que deberían abrigarte y solo se sienten frías. Porque es como si nunca hubiese existido y ella está ahí y yo soy un punto borroso en su memoria. Soy nada- estoy..

Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

(Soy el señor lado positivo ¿ves?/ las sonrisas duelen pero al menos así no te quiebras. Los olores se van de la memoria con el tiempo. las imágenes se desgastan. el amor palidece pero nunca se va del todo porque se encarna en tu corazón y lo vuelve mas pesado y no te deja jamás.)

.

Al otro día no hay nadie más en casa que yo (y ellos) y no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche. no me atrevo a mirar la puerta cerrada. Escucho los pasos pequeños de Sakura-c— Yo contengo la respiración hasta que ella sale y veo por la ventana. Toma un taxi y parece totalmente pequeña y frágil y tú no sabes. _No tienes idea_, porque ni siquiera quiero odiarla. Solo me gustaría abrazarla un poco ¿sabes? Decirle que es lo más bonito del universo y hablarle de música y las cosas estúpidas de las que suelo hablar y solo… escucharla reír un poco. Eso es todo.

Sasuke sigue fumando cuando sale de la habitación y se sienta a mi lado.

.

.

Es el destino, me digo. Pero hablo en voz alta y Sasuke me responde. Dice:

—Eso no existe.

(Salto del susto porque Sasuke no habla nunca. Y su voz a veces se me olvida.)

Cuando me armo de nuevo, yo digo:

—Voy a pagar el precio por creer que sí.

Sigo mirando al cielo.

La mirada de Sasuke es indescifrable, pero seguro se está preguntando si soy muy idiota o muy inteligente. Por primera vez, yo mismo pienso que soy idiota.

Y la autocompasión no me viene una mierda.

.

Darme cuenta de que no odio a Sasuke ni un poco me es odioso. Como si me estuviera traicionando a mí mismo, como si ni siquiera a mi me importaran mis sentimientos en absoluto.

Soy demasiado blando, me digo. (pero tal vez es bueno.)

.

Un día, estoy mirando el techo y me doy cuenta de algo importante: El departamento era una puta jaula. Sigo deprimido, así que sigo hablando a tono pausado y a veces tengo que parar y respirar para poder sonreírle a Sakura-chan porque así al menos no sabe que me afecta, y ni siquiera lo hago por mí. –volví a llamarla Sakura-chan porque ser impersonal solo funciona por un tiempo.-

Pero ahora ella no está y Sasuke me mira por mas o menos media hora hasta que exploto. Pero no como antes, cuando alzaba la voz y saltaba y lo llamaba bastardo al menos una docena de veces. solo frunzo el ceño y digo:

—¿Qué?

Pero Sasuke rara vez habla y tengo que adivinarlo. Y es irritante que no se me haga difícil en absoluto/ ¿de verdad conozco tanto a este sujeto? ¿por qué me importa? ¿por qué le quiero si ni siquiera puede mantener una conversación correctamente?

Que puto desastre es mi vida, de verdad.

—Quiero irme de aquí.

Digo, finalmente. En realidad es un: voy a irme de aquí. Y él lo sabe. Me pican los ojos cuando Sasuke frunce más el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula. Me acusa, porque voy a dejarlo solo, porque estoy siendo egoísta por una puta primera vez en toda mi vida.

Era de esperar que termináramos liándonos a ostias.

.

.

Cuando salgo por fin de la jaula, me parece casi surrealista que Sasuke también lo haga conmigo. (Es mi mejor amigo, después de todo. puto bastardo de mierda.)

Pero estoy siendo egoísta y Sakura-chan, por primera vez, me importa menos que yo mismo.

.

.

* * *

Volví a alzar la voz y gesticular frenéticamente al cabo de un mes.

(Sasuke sonrió una vez, al cabo de un año, cuando volvimos a casa. Y es totalmente un secreto.)

.

.


End file.
